


Minghao and I

by RinMochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Hallucinations, M/M, One Shot, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinMochi/pseuds/RinMochi
Summary: This place was a special place for Minghao and I. We shared everything here. This was where Minghao and I first met. This was where we shared our first kiss. This was where we had many risky nights to see each other. Where we had our first fight. Where we cried together. Laughed together. There were even times where one of us would ‘accidentally’ push the other into the lake, and that would always end with us playing in the water for hours. This place was ours. Minghao and I.





	Minghao and I

**Author's Note:**

> Yo hello this is unedited and I thought of this at 1 in the morning enjoy.

Jun’s POV

It was autumn, the season I loved the most. I closed my eyes, allowing the background noises of the whistling wind consume my thoughts as I settled myself onto a bench. It was so calm, so serene. The cool breeze hitting my cheeks as I breathed in the fresh air, it made me feel so at peace.

Amidst the sounds of nature’s charms, I heard something else echo in my head. Laughter. I slowly opened my eyes and vaguely saw Minghao in the rays of the sunlight, happily splashing around in the crystal water. He noticed my gaze upon him and somehow managed to drench himself from attempting to wave at me. A small chuckle escaped my mouth as I fondly smiled at him.

I tilted my head back, resting my neck on the top of the backrest and stared at the beautifully coloured leaves on the trees. My eyes followed each falling leaf until it was out of my range of sight. The leaves, the breeze, the water, this whole lake, brought back so many memories.

This place was a special place for Minghao and I. We shared everything here. This was where Minghao and I first met. This was where we shared our first kiss. This was where we had many risky nights to see each other. Where we had our first fight. Where we cried together. Laughed together. There were even times where one of us would ‘accidentally’ push the other into the lake, and that would always end with us playing in the water for hours. This place was ours. Minghao and I.

I smiled at the overflowing memories that played in my head.

“Jun! Come here!” I heard his voice echo as I shifted my eyes towards his blurry figure that still stood directly under the sunbeams.

I nodded while standing up from my seat. As I began to walk towards the lake, a little voice in the back of my head kept on repeating ‘don’t do it’. It was only a little water, I may have bought these clothes yesterday but what can a little bit of water do? Besides, I’d give anything to play with Minghao in the water again.

I dipped my foot into the water and watched it send ripples out into the lake. Without hesitation, I dragged my other foot in and continued walking towards him. The weight of my legs in the water became much more difficult to walk, and the little voice grew louder.

As soon as the water had reached my torso, I stopped. There he stood, still very unclear. I reached out towards him, but the only thing I touched was air. He gave me a small and weak smile. And vanished.

My eyes widen and I turned around, scanning the area to find him again. Nothing.

This may be the place where we shared memories, but it’s also the place where I suffered.

“Minghao…” A single tear rolled down my cheek as I furthered myself into the water.

‘Don’t do it’

“I miss you…” More tears started leaking from my eyes.

‘Don’t do it’

“Thank you… for being with me” By the time the water had reached my neck my whole face had already been wet.

‘DON’T DO IT’

My head submerged into the now salty water. It wasn’t very long until I was completely shrouded in darkness.

Minghao, I’ll join you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I made my friend read this and she didn't know it was an angst... she called me the devil... funny thing is she's still not over it haha..


End file.
